clubpenguinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Club Penguin
thumbClub Penguin – gra MMORPG stworzona przez New Horizon Interactive w lecie 2005 r., a oficjalnie udostępniona 24 października 2005 r. Składa się z wirtualnego świata, oferującego szeroki wybór minigier i innych zajęć online. Obszarem gry jest śnieżna Wyspa Club Penguin. Za pomocą wirtualnej waluty, "coins", użytkownicy mogą kupować w grze przedmioty i zwierzątka – Puffle. Club Penguin jest przeznaczona w szczególności dla dzieci w wieku 6-14 lat, dlatego pilnowanie bezpieczeństwa użytkowników jest ważną odpowiedzialnością twórców. Głównym twórcą gry był Lance Priebe, a współtwórcami Lane Merrifield i Dave Krysko. Liczy się, że dziś w Club Penguin gra około 150 milionów osób z całego świata. 30 stycznia ogłosono zamknięcie serwerów wraz z dniem 29 marca 2017. Gameplay thumb|Obecna mapa Club Penguin. W górze widoczne zaproszenie na Earth Day Party 2012 W Club Penguin gracze tworzą i kierują avatarami o wyglądzie animowanych Pingwinów. Mimo, że gra sama w sobie jest darmowa, możliwe jest wykupienie "Membera", dzięki któremu dostaje się dostęp do bonusowej zawartości, jak np. kupowanie ubrań, dekorowanie swojego igloo, i wiele innych. Gracze mają również możliwość zbierania stampów, walki na śnieżki, grania w minigry i zabawy z graczami z całego świata. Osoby zachowujące się w zły sposób i łamiące reguły są natychmiast karane i mogą zostać wyrzucone z gry. Historia Disney 1 sierpnia 2007 r. Club Penguin został kupiony przez The Walt Disney Company. Dzięki Disney gra miała dotrzeć do wielu różnych państw, w wielu różnych językach. Disney miał też pomóc w uczynieniu Club Penguin lepszym i bezpieczniejszym miejscem dla graczy. Disney kupiło Club Penguin za kwotę wstępną 350 milionów amerykańskich dolarów, z kolejnymi 350 milionami do zapłacenia jeśli określone warunki zostały spełnione do 2009 r. Partnerstwa W lecie 2012 r. Club Penguin było sponsorowane przez Marvel, "Shake it up" Disneya i [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Innocent_Drinks "Innocent Fruit Smoothies"]. Uważa się, że Club Penguin zdecydowało się na partnerstwo z tymi kompaniami by zwiększyć popularność gry i w efekcie przyciągnąć więcej graczy. Zabawki Club Penguin zaczęło sprzedawać swoje towary w 2006 r. za pomocą sklepu na swojej stronie internetowej. W 2007, gdy zostało kupione przez Disney, zdecydowano udostępnić zabawki również w innych sklepach. 24 października 2008 roku rozpoczęto sprzedaż zabawek Club Penguin w sklepach na całym świecie. Zabawki Club Penguin to między innymi pluszowe pingwiny, puffle, figurki i karty Card-Jitsu. Książki Dziesięć książek: "The Ultimate Official ''Club Penguin Guide Volume 1''", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" and "Waddle Lot of Laughs", The Great Puffle Switch, Dancing with Cadence, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite, Stuck on Puffles, and The Card-Jitsu Handbook zostały utworzone przez Snowball Press, jedyne wydawnictwo w Club Penguin. Istnieje również coroczna kronika Club Penguin zawierająca opisy imprez na wyspie i innych ważnych wydarzeń. Filmy animowane Od 3 grudnia 2011 r. na oficjalnym kanale Club Penguin na Youtube pojawiają się odcinki Club Penguin Animated Short. Można je też zobaczyć czasem na Disney XD i Disney Channel. W niedalekiej przyszłości ma powstać pełny animowany serial telewizyjny bazujący na Club Penguin. Dnia 30 Marca 2017 roku nastąpiło zamknięcie serwerów. Ciekawostki * Rsnail wpadł na pomysł stworzenia Club Penguin pewnego dnia w 2004 r. kiedy oglądał wiadomości w telewizji. * W latach 2005-2007, popularność Club Penguin zaczęła bardzo szybko wzrastać, mimo, że gra nie była reklamowana aż do wykupienia jej przez Disneya. * Club Penguin rozpoczęło swoją działalność mając 10 pracowników, ale już pod koniec 2006 r. ta liczba wzrosła do ponad 100. Obecnie nad grą pracuje 200 osób, co przewyższa ilość pracowników Twittera. * Codziennie grę odwiedza 25 tys. graczy. * Pracownicy Club Penguin otrzymują 40 tys. maili dziennie i jednocześnie starają się odpowiadać na każdy z nich. * Przychód gry wynosi około 50 milionów dolarów. * Club Penguin jest aktualizowane co najmniej raz na tydzień, niezależnie od okazji. Języki Club Penguin jest obecnie dostępne w sześciu językach: * Angielski * Hiszpański * Francuski * Niemiecki * Portugalski * Rosyjski Nagrody Club Penguin zostało wyróżnione następującymi nagrodami: * 2009 Webby Awards * Wired Kids- Best of the Web Award 2009 * Parents Choice Recommended- Gold Award- 2008 * Children's Technology Review- Editor's Choice * N.A.P.P.A. Gold 2008 * Kidspot- Best of 2008 * Entertainment Standard of Excellence- WebAwards- 2009 * BAFTA Awards- Nominee * Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. * Better Business Bureau- 2008 Torch Award * TRUSTe Galeria Logo Original_logo.png|Pierwsze logo, październik 2005 - grudzień 2007 Cp_logo_2.png|Grudzień 2007 - kwiecień 2008 Big_Cp_Logo.png|Kwiecień 2008 - październik 2012 Club_Penguin_Membership_Page_Logo_October_2012.png|październik 2012 do 30 marca 2017 Strona główna OLCPNIJ.png|Pierwsza strona główna: październik 2005 - luty 2006. Club_penguin_website.PNG|Luty 2006 - kwiecień 2008 Cphomepage.jpg|Kwiecień 2008 - sierpień 2011 Club_Penguin_Site_August_2011.jpg|Sierpień 2011 - Grudzień 2012 Στιγμιότυπο από 2012-12-06 17 47 55.png|Grudzień 2012 - Wrzesień 2014 ClubPenguinHomepage.png|wrzesień 2014 - marzec 2017 Linki * Zagraj w Club Penguin. * Budynek Club Penguin Entertainment Inc. * Oficjalny tutorial do gry. * [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Club_Penguin Artykuł o Club Penguin na Wikipedii] Strony wspierające Club Penguin W Club Penguin można zagrać na następujących stronach: * ClubPenguin.com * Miniclip.com * Disney.com * WildTangent Orb * AGame en:Club Penguin nl:Club Penguin es:Club Penguin Kategoria:Ogólne